His Wife
by Lapis Love
Summary: Bonnie Bennett wonders if he shoved her husband Enzo St. John into her nearly deceased friend Elena Gilbert's coffin if anyone would notice. She wants out of her marriage and she'll do anything necessary to get out. Even murder. As long as her bodyguard Damon Salvatore is by her side, til death do us part is right around the corner. Supernatural AU of the S8 promo poster.


**A/N: This was inspired by rihdrke's tweet about an AU version of the S8 promo poster. I had hoped to make this a one-shot but it may have 3 parts at the most. This supernatural AU so not everyone's back story will align with what's canon. Enjoy.**

* * *

||Intro||

Life couldn't be any better for Enzo St. John. He didn't turn out as bad as he could've, bearing he was abandoned in an orphanage and died at twenty-seven having succumbed to consumption, but vampirism saved his life. He lied, he killed, he hunted, he loved, he searched for a place to fit. Nothing seemed to work until he found Bonnie Bennett.

His wife.

Saying her name, thinking her name brought more than a smile to his face, but made his chest and ego swell. A bloke like him knew he had no chance with a woman of Bonnie's caliber but somehow, someway she fell for him, fell in love with him. Agreed to marry him. That was some five years ago but it felt like yesterday.

Enzo smirked as he thought of the envy that gnawed at those who said a relationship between a vampire and a witch could never work or last. He and Bonnie were proving them wrong. They were more in love than ever and he saw no end in sight for them.

His smirk dimmed as his musings flipped to those who saw him as nothing but a user, an opportunist simply because Bonnie was a witch. A talented one. A witch with purpose, drive, who strode to do the right thing. Bonnie inherited powers beyond her own imagination or understanding, and she used them—yes—to save him. But that wasn't why he loved her. Wasn't the case at all. Enzo loved her despite her gifts.

Being a Bennett meant having automatic notoriety. Bonnie had drawn attention. Unsavory attention. She had come close to losing her life one too many times, and he refused to make it easy for the opposition to kill her. So he hired a few bodyguards to protect his wife whenever she left their home when he couldn't be at her side.

Bonnie had objected to it, seeing it as an insult.

"I'm a witch. I can protect myself, Enzo."

"I know you can, but that doesn't mean you need to."

They argued, they quarreled, but eventually Bonnie came around.

So far things had been quiet. There had been a period where nearly every week something ugly sleuthed out of the shadows desperate to get its hands on Bonnie and her blood in its mouth.

What Bonnie didn't know and what he couldn't tell her was…it was his fault.

Enzo cricked his neck as the usual guilt tightened his muscles. Not all of that's happened to his sweet, adoring wife, but a good bit of it he played a…Enzo would say not a willing hand in it, but an unintentional one. If she ever found out…

The sound of an engine broke him from his thoughts. Enzo trekked to the veranda that overlooked the front of the property. His dark brown eyes narrowed as their sleek Mercedes rounded the driveway and parked.

Out stepped Bonnie's main bodyguard Damon Salvatore.

Enzo's spine stiffened at seeing him. Everything about Damon irritated Enzo for some inexplicable reason. He knew it wasn't jealousy, maybe just a natural inclination to distrust the man on sight for reasons unknown. Underneath that there was a…there was kind of draw Enzo felt toward Damon he chalked up to wanting the man responsible for Bonnie's safety to be completely transparent. Yeah, Enzo sniffed that's all it was.

Damon had been on the job for a year and at first Enzo had been skeptical as hell whether he could trust Damon with Bonnie. Enzo wasn't entirely stupid. He knew what his wife looked like clothed and unclothed and that men looked at her picturing what she looked like without clothes. He had caught Damon staring at Bonnie. It just couldn't be helped, so Enzo was willing to be generous and not make a big deal of it. Bonnie pretty much ignored Damon as much as she could, and only spoke to him when necessary. It eased Enzo's paranoia that his wife was the least bit interested in the man. But he always deigned to keep his eyes on the dark-haired, blue-eye vampire.

And that was the other thing. Damon, like him, was a vampire. And he was older.

Grudgingly Enzo had to admit that Damon excelled at his job. Salvatore had single-handedly wiped out a nest of vampires who had been after Bonnie. That had been the most terrifying time of his wife's life, but Damon said he would take care of it and as promised he delivered.

And that may have been where Bonnie started to warm up to her bodyguard. Trusted him more. Request he accompany her over the other guards who had served her longer.

Sneering slightly, Enzo gripped the bannister. The two men eyed one another. Damon nodded at Enzo who returned the gesture.

His ear twitched at the sound of the front door opening and the tap of Bonnie's heels on the stairs. She hadn't come looking for him to tell him she was leaving the house.

Salvatore opened the rear passenger side door of the Mercedes, waited for Bonnie to cross the brick driveway.

"Love?" Enzo called once she was in sight.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks, whirled around causing the skirt of her dress to fly up some. She pulled down her shades until they rested on the tip of her nose.

"Hey," she said.

"Where are you off to?"

"I have a few errands to run and then I'm having lunch."

"Oh. Alone?"

"No, Damon will be with me."

Enzo's brow rose. "What restaurant are you going to?"

"Red Lobster. We'll be back soon," Bonnie blew him a kiss and climbed into the back of the car.

Damon shut the door, bounded to the driver side and two seconds later he peeled off. What Enzo missed was his dirty little smirk.

 **A/N: More coming soon. What did we think? Anyone catch the Red Lobster reference? *wink* Love you guys, thanks for reading.**


End file.
